Credit Cards Can't Buy Everything!
by armsaroundmyneck
Summary: One trip over the christmas holidays. The only two seventh years get paired up. Stuck in India with only one credit card that will eventually run out what will they do? Eventual Dramione R
1. Prologue

**I deleted my previous story because I really felt I couldn't get anywhere with it to be honest.**

**But I've had this story in mind for a while now, so here we go.**

**Enjoy!**

The great hall was filled with about forty students in total, spread out across the four house tables. Each and every one of them was chatting animatedly to one another. At the front of the hall lay the long oak table at which six members of staff were sat. Professors, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Sprout, Hooch and of course Dumbledore were all sat watching the students out of the corners of their eyes and talking in hushed tones. Slowly but suddenly, the old headmaster rose to his feet and with one loud clap of his wrinkled palms, all attention was turned to him.

"Good morning to you all, and what a glorious morning it is," Dumbledore waved his purple satin, cloaked arm towards the large windows on either side of the hall. Outside large flakes were falling from the soft grey sky which was patterned with white clouds. "As you all realise it is now the Christmas holidays and many of our students have gone away, but you students are very lucky, and get to spend your holidays here. Now normally, you would spend your days wandering around the school with friends, maybe helping with the odd job here and there, but nothing much. This year though shall be very different, for we teachers are taking you on a little trip!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled; he loved seeing his students excited, especially at the prospect of a holiday away with their friends.

Professor McGonagall tapped at her goblet with a spoon in order to regain the student's attention again. She too stood up and began to speak,

"Yes, yes its true, now hush down. We will be travelling by aeroplane, which I'm sure that most of you know, is infact a muggle form of transportation. We will be staying in a hotel of some sort and there are activities planned for each day. For the entire trip, you shall be assigned a partner who you will stick by like glue, am I understood?" The woman gazed around the hall, looking at the students who were all nodding their heads. After receiving a little nod from every girl and boy in the room, to make sure that everyone knew what she was talking about she sat down with a satisfied smile on her face.

Professor Snape glanced over at Professor McGonagall who was now sipping her drink quietly. He rolled his eyes effortlessly and gently sighed. He stood up from his chair and straightened up to his full height so that he was looking at everyone down his nose,

"We'll be going to America, tomorrow."


	2. It's funny isn't it?

**Another chapter, hope you're enjoying it so far.**

Hermione Granger swung her purple scarf around her neck and pulled it back over her shoulder to wrap around her neck. She then tugged on a matching pair of gloved to accompany her scarf. She opened her wardrobe door to reveal a full length mirror; she stared into it smiling, happy with the way she looked. She smoothed down her coat and shut the door again. Quickly, she glanced around the room her eyes searching for her bag.

"Ah, there we go." She said, as she saw the edge of it poking out from the side of her bed. Hermione picked up the hold-all and placed it on top of her bed, she looked around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, then left the girls dormitory without a word. As she made her way down to the Gryffindor common room the sound of chattering and laughing travelled up the stairs towards her. Hermione walked into the room to see that all the Gryffindors that had stayed behind this Christmas were all ready down waiting for her. There were three second years, four third years, a fifth year, a sixth year and there she was the only seventh year. Ron and Harry had gone to the burrow the day before along Ginny. Hermione had of course been invited but her parents at the last minute had told her she couldn't go because she was already staying at theirs for the summer. Of course, this had upset her quite a bit seeing as she would be without her best friends for two weeks but all the same, she got along with mostly everyone at Hogwarts, she was sure she'd manage.

"Let's get going! Come on, don't dawdle now." Hermione said as she herded the younger students out of the room.

----------

The forty-six people in total were all stood together, huddled close for warmth on the platform of the Hogwarts Express. The snow was now falling more heavily than yesterday and the flakes were getting larger too. The snow was about twenty centimetres off the ground, so it had collected up quite a bit overnight. The ground was also quite icy so the students and teachers alike had to take care not to slip when walking around. The sky, although it was morning was a dark charcoal colour, the sun was hidden behind three very large black storm clouds.

"Let me explain how this will work," Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed, "I will call out your assigned partner and the two of you will then go find a compartment to sit in for the journey. Considering there are not many of us, it should only be the two of you in there. This will give you a chance to get to know each other. Your luggage will be loaded on the train for you. Now first years first…" He unrolled a long piece of worn-out yellowish parchment and began to read from it.

Soon enough many of the students had gotten onto the train, found seats etc. and there had been no complaints as of yet. That was until Dumbledore came to the part of the parchment that listed on it, were the seventh year partners.

"Ah, the only two seventh years that were going to be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, how lovely. It's funny how things work out isn't it?" the old man chuckled to himself. The other teachers looked at each other too, smirking. Hermione's head shot up, not realising she was one of the last people to be left on the platform. "Granger, Hermione and Malfoy, Draco," Dumbledore smiled at the two and motioned with his hand towards the waiting train that was puffing out thick smoke, before they could cry out in despair or complaint. "On the train with you both now if you wouldn't mind."


	3. Whatever

**I'm trying to get as many chapters in before ****I go away tomorrow, that's why there all a bit short, but bare with me.**

"How about this one?" Hermione asked him politely. She knew that if they were going to be partners they would have to try and at least be civil towards one another.

"No, I don't like the lighting in this one." Draco drawled.

"Okay? Well what about that one over there, the lighting seems to be okay?" She pointed at a compartment to the left of them.

"Whatever." He glared as he pushed past her to get in first. He plopped himself down on one of the seats and propped his large feet up on the seat opposite. Hermione watched him and sighed, how she'd be able to put up with his attitude she'd never know. She walked into the compartment after him and sat down next to his feet. As she sat she felt something bang into her leg, it wasn't too heavy. She reached her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out her iPod. After quickly unravelling the headphones she slipped them into her ears and closed her eyes. Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson came on; with her head leaning against the headboard she tapped her feet to the beat. Little did she know she was being watched by a certain blonde haired boy. Hermione turned the volume up higher as the train started to get going and speed up.

"Granger? Granger? What is that thing and why is it making your foot jerk like that?" he asked her, whilst waving his hand in front of her eyelids. He had no idea what it was, for it was only available in the muggle world, witches and wizards didn't own things like these. Draco kept repeating her name, but received no answer for him. He wanted to know what it was, and no one ignored a Malfoy. _She's doing it purposely, I just know it! _He thought to himself. He used his foot to kick lightly in the side. Hermione's eyes jerked open and she paused her song.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, annoyed that she had been interrupted.

"What's that?" he asked her, pointing at the music player in her hand.

"It's an iPod. My parents got it me for my birthday lat year." She smiled as she remembered how happy she'd been when she'd unwrapped the box it had come in.

"Oh." he said, annoyed that he didn't know what one was. "What does it do? Make you sleepy because it made you close your eyes?"

Hermione laughed, for once she was out-smarting Draco Malfoy, outside lessons that is.

"What's so funny, mudblood?" he narrowed his eyes at her. Her heart panged when she heard what he had just called her, she hated that word.

"I was going to tell you but now I don't think I will." Hermione pressed the play button again.

Draco slumped in his seat, glaring at the girl sat opposite him. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He decided seeing as she obviously wasn't planning on talking to him he'd just have a quick nap and hopefully wake up when the train was pulling into platform nine and three quarters. This trip was going to be hell. If only his parents had gone to wherever they'd gone. He was so looking forward to getting away from the school, never mind the people in it! He was expecting two weeks living in luxury at Malfoy Manor with his every beck and call answered. But no, he was on a train with teachers, younger children and Granger. After one last groan he too lent back on the headrest and closed his eyes.


	4. Are you trying to kill me?

**Another chapter, enjoy.**

Hermione woke to the sound of a loud bang on hers and Draco's compartment door. Assuming it was just Draco trying to annoy her; she ignored it and didn't bother opening her eyes. Not ten seconds later, there was another, much louder bang, slowly she opened her eyes and turned her music off. Next to her was Draco, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful and calm when he slept, maybe it's because he didn't have an annoying smirk on his face or couldn't really make any snide remarks about her. She stood up slowly, as shed gotten stiff by sleeping in such an awkward position. Hermione opened the door to reveal Professor Snape and Madam Hooch.

"Come on the both of you. You're the last students to get off the train. We're here." Hooch said sharply, her piercing green eyes locked with Hermione's. She nodded and rubbed at her eyes groggily.

"Get up boy." Snape barked at the waking figure of Draco.

"Yes sir." He replied quietly.

The four walked off the train and were hit with the bright sunlight as they walked out. Hermione had to shield her eyes, she could hardly see. Not too far away she could make out Hagrid laughing with some of the first years and McGonagall and Dumbledore smiling at one another. Snape, as Draco had done pushed past her and walked over to where the other five teachers were stood.

"Now that we're all here," Dumbledore looked at the two seventh years, "I suppose I can give you all your instructions. We need to get to the airport, it's about a five minute walk from here I should think, so that's exactly what we'll be doing there. Before we leave I want to hand out your tickets in case you get lost and so we can all meet up on the plane anyway if any of you get lost." Professor Sprout then proceeded to hand every student a yellow and blue piece of card that had a lot of numbers written on it.

"When we arrive at the airport you will have chance to use the toilets, look in the shops or anything else as long as you are at the terminal by one o'clock sharp." McGonagall told them all.

"Righ' follor me. Stay in yer par-ners now." Hagrid grinned.

Hermione and Draco glared at each other before picking up their bags and following the rest of the students out of the train station. When walking through London they received many a strange look. Especially Dumbledore and Hagrid who for one were dressed rather oldly and the other eight foot tall! Every so often Snape would shout for them to 'keep up' or 'stop walking so fast child!' The pair walked along in silence, occasionally Draco would try and trip her up but she'd always get him back by kicking him in the ankle or when she could reach it, his shin.

"Merlin's beard woman! Are you trying to cripple me?!" he yelled.

"Are you trying to get me run over? Stop pushing me into the road, would you." Hermione stared at him.

"Well maybe if I bump you off I can get a new partner." Draco smirked at her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" he knocked her side again with his hip. Hermione squealed as she almost fell into the busy main road, just as a huge double decker bus came zooming past. That was the last straw for her. She threw her hold-all down on the pavement and lunged at the Slytherin screaming. He too began to scream, quite highly for a male, as he was attacked. Hermione knocked him to the ground with her hands around his neck and continued to throttle him whilst he called out for help. His normally pale face was turning pinker by the minute as was Hermione's as she let all of her anger out. All of a sudden Hagrid came bounding over and using only one hand picked Hermione off of Draco, and picked him up in the other hand and held them both off the ground.

"Stop it, the both of yer. Yer actin' like a bunch o' animals!" he growled. "Look, we're 'ere now, go do what yer need ter do." Hagrid dropped them both to the ground and walked off.

"You could have killed me Granger!" Draco rubbed his neck.

"What? And you couldn't have done the same to me ferret face?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What ever do you mean _ferret face_?" she smirked.

Draco stood glowering at her, "Look I don't want to be partnered with you anymore than you with I. Lets just try and get along, okay?" he snarled.

"Fine with me. Lets go. I need the loo." And with that Hermione walked through the entrance of the airport.


	5. Mockcha cohfee

**If you read, please review.**

**Constructive reviews are always good!**

**Enjoy.**

"Right, I'll just go in here, "she pointed at the door that had the cartoon of the woman on the front, "And you wait here with the bags. Don't move." Hermione dropped her bag on his feet and ran into the girls toilets. Draco, using his fingertips, picked her bag off his feet and dropped it next to his own. _Maybe I can find out what that pea-pod thing she was using on the train does._ He smirked as he unzipped her bag, inside were clothes, some books a purse but no pod. _Damn it, she must have put it back in her coat! _The smirk quickly was wiped off when he saw Hermione emerge from the toilets.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, with her hands on her hips.

"None of your business." He watched her eye him up and down then look at her bag.

"I do believe it becomes my business when your hand is inside my bag."

"I was just going to put my ticket in your bag that's all. I mean I can be so forgetful and-" he laughed nervously, wondering if his excuse would work. He knew it was a lame one, but that's all he could think of!

"Oh, okay then." Hermione said, not entirely convinced. She took his ticket off him and placed it with her own ticket at the top of her bag. After zipping her bag back up, she picked it up and looked at the big screen ahead of them.

**LONDON AMERICA 1:00P.M**

Hermione looked at the watch on her wrist; it was 12:40 now so they had twenty minutes to go. The duty-free shops were down to her left, cafes and fast food restaurants to her right and straight ahead was their gate. She asked Draco what he would rather do,

"Let's go shopping!" he giggled and said with a high girl's voice. Hermione glared at him. "Okay, okay," he said with his hands raised, "Someone obviously doesn't appreciate humour, I don't mind. How about we just go down to the shops and walk around for a bit?" Hermione nodded and led the way.

The airport was busy, people were bustling out of the shops, and others rushing around scared they were going to miss their flight. The overhead speakers kept calling out messages to the people waiting and every so often you could hear people complaining that their flight had been delayed. The pair walked past a gadget shop, and Hermione as she was used to things like this, ignored it and walked straight past. Draco on the other hand, ran straight up to it with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the contraptions in awe. He kept pointing out things for Hermione to look at, and gasped if anything flashed or moved. He was acting like a small child in a toy store. The excitement was over-whelming him. Eventually, Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"Malfoy, come on!" he was pretty strong and was trying to resist which made it even harder for her. With one last tug, she 'freed' him from the shop window.

"Lets get a quick drink before we have to leave." She smiled at him, still holding onto his wrist.

"Ooh! Let's go to that place!" Draco laughed and this time it was his turn to pull her along. The pair walked into the busy café and walked straight to the place to order drinks from. Hermione smiled at the man who couldn't have been much older than herself and ordered an orange juice.

"Granger, I don't know what to get." He whispered in her ear.

"Just choose something off the list and ask for it." she whispered back.

"Give me a mock-cha coh-fee." He squinted at the sign, not knowing how to pronounce the funny looking words. Why they couldn't just serve pumpkin juice he didn't know. The man behind the till have him a weird look and began to make their drinks. After picking up the carton and the polystyrene cup they walked out and sat in two chairs in the waiting area. Hermione watched as Draco held his cup at arms length as if he was scared it was going to bite. Finally after 'assessing' it, he timidly took a sip.

"Holy shit!" he spat the coffee out and wiped at his tongue. "It burnt me the little bugger, it'll pay for this!" he was about to draw his wand out of his pocket until Hermione grabbed his hand and held onto it.

"Draco, no magic in muggle areas! You know that. Hear have my orange juice, it's a bit like pumpkin juice." Draco looked at her.

"You called me Draco."

"Yes and-?" she asked him, passing her carton to him.

"So were on like a, first name basis now, _Hermione_?"

"_**Will all passengers boarding flight one-two-six please make their way to the gate now. This is your last call."**_

Hermione shot out of her seat and grabbed her bag. Draco did the same, but not knowing why. "That's our flight! Were going to miss it!" she said in hysterics.

"Don't worry, they'll realise were missing and they wont go!" he tried to reassure her.

"That's not how it works here!" she started to run up the corridor, Draco on her heels as they tried to find the right gate.


	6. Suspicous strangers and confusion

**Enjoy, yet another chapter!**

Draco sat down in the seat next to Hermione on the plane. He had intended to sit next to the window, but seeing as they were late they had the middle seats near to the front. On the other side of Hermione was a large man who looked strangely like Viktor Krum only paler and he had blonde hair. Okay so he didn't look like him at all, but they certainly had the same personality and air about them. The plane was busy and everyone was talking loudly to one another. It was like the airport, only worse, there was no escape. The old couple next to Draco kept making him put things in their over-head cupboard for them because they were too 'shrimpy' as Draco had later put it, to reach themselves.

As the plane started to speed up along the run way Hermione latched her hand onto Draco's firmly and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, genuinely worried.

"I just don't like planes very much." Hermione tried to laugh.

"Well don't worry, I've been on one of these planes before and I don't mind them, so I'm here okay." Draco smiled at her.

"Why are you being so nice Draco?" she smiled back at him, "I mean only an hour ago we were trying to kill each other!"

"I don't know, I guess I've realised if I'm going to put up with you we'll have to try and get along." Both of them lurched back as the plane soared into the air. Draco kept her calm by talking to her, trying to distract her from what was going on.

They had only been in the air for about an hour when the air hostesses began to push their trolleys with meals on it down the aisles. The smell was vile and they didn't look much better either. Both of them peered under the tin-foil lid and immediately closed it again. What was inside the tray didn't look edible at all, in fact it looked like it had been eaten then thrown back up again.

"Hey, I'm going to go see where the others are sat. Wait here." Hermione told Draco, and he nodded in response. She climbed over his lap and began to make her way up the aisle just as the air hostess had done.

Draco closed his eyes and relaxed. Planes were actually quite comfortable once you got used to them, he had to admit. A gruff voice disturbed him though; Draco expected it to be Hagrid but opened his eyes when he heard what they said.

"She your girlfriend?" the man pointed at Hermione's seat.

"No. We're just friends I guess." It felt weird for him to say the Gryffindor female was now his friend after so many years of tormenting and annoying her.

"Ah, right." The man smirked and sat back in his seat. Draco didn't trust this character one little bit. He looked odd, he was wearing messing and dirty clothes, his hair was quite tousled but didn't really look as though it had been combed in a while, and boy did he need to shave!

"Why?" Draco asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Nah, its nothing mate. Just wondering." The mans evil grin reappeared on his face.

Draco decided not to think anymore of it. _Maybe he's just curious, yeah that'll be it. Nothing to worry about._ He closed his eyes once again and fell into a peaceful slumber. He began to dream, he was in a room with only one window, out of which he could see a busy main road and beyond that a children's play park. He looked down at himself, he was wearing a black and white striped robe, dirt lined his fingernails and by the looks of it he needed a good bath. He heard a shout come from outside, he looked between the bars that covered the glass. Hermione was stood in the park with the man sat next to her on the plane. She was laughing with him and holding him. Anger bubbled up inside of him and he had no idea. He began to beat his fists on the bars and scream at the top of his voice. But it was no use, she couldn't hear him. Draco shouted warnings at her to stay away from the man, but she just carried on.

"Draco, Draco!" a voice awoke him, followed by a tug on his arm. "They're not on the plane! None of them! No students, no professors! Draco, I think somehow we ended up on the wrong plane!" he came face to face with a tearful Hermione. Small lines of mascara were travelling down her cheeks slowly. Her normal sunny smile had been replaced with a frown.

"What do you mean? Surely their on here somewhere, maybe their in the toilets!"

"All forty-four of them?" she managed to laugh as she wiped away a tear.

Draco got her to sit in her seat and calm down whilst he pressed the button for the air hostess to come. He tapped on his arm rest impatiently and craned his neck down the aisles. He hated waiting. He could feel Hermione watching him, but he didn't turn around, he needed to talk to someone who worked on the plane. The light above them was flashing, so if anyone did happen to pass them, they'd see they needed help.

"Excuse me?" he asked the old couple to his right. The old woman was the first too look away from her book, she smiled at him sweetly. "Where is this plane heading?" he asked politely.

"We're all going to India!" she laughed. Both Draco's and Hermione's eyes widened.

"INDIA?!" they looked at each other in horror.


	7. Important Note

**im going on holiday for two weeks starting tomorrow.**

**i shall continue the story when i get back.**

**hope you're enjoying it so far!**

**and please do review if you read.**

**constructive critcism is wanted.**

**-armsaroundmyneck.**


	8. Maybe you should!

**My holiday was amazing and I loved it. And while I was there also came up with a great idea for another story which I began to write.**

**New chapter, sorry its so overdue.**

**Enjoy!**

"Where are you going? You're going to get us lost! Stop being so stubborn and just follow the other passengers!" Hermione tugged on his arm, begging him to turn the other way.

"No, I know where we're going." Draco carried on his brisk walk.

"You've been to India before?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know?"

"'Cause I'm smart."

"Doesn't mean you can find you way out of a huge airport, does it?"

"Oh yeah, watch me."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"Maybe I will." Their voices were becoming increasingly louder and seemed to echo round the large building.

"Maybe you should!" Draco's voice boomed.

The two glared at each other. Both of them were just as smart as the other, why they couldn't realise this was anyone's guess. Either they were both too proud to admit it, or maybe it was the fact that up until today, they had pretty much been enemies. Nothing more, nothing less. You'd hardly agree with your enemy would you? All of a sudden a man wearing scruffy and muddy jeans, a creamish shirt that smelt like it hadn't been washed for years and a beard reaching down to his chest approached them.

"Would you like a ride somewhere children?" the man seemed to have an English accent.

"Yes, I think. Well I don't know. You see we were on a school trip and we somehow got on the wrong plane, yes doesn't seem possible does it? Well anyway, it happened and we ended up here. Now we don't know what to do, where to go. Oh god we're going to be here forever aren't we? What are we going to do? Scrounge off people for food and shelter?!" The young brunette female began to hyperventilate.

"Great going. I'd only just managed to calm her down! Bloody idiot! Why did you have to go and do that?" The man just held up his hands and shook his head and muttered,

"How the hell should I know? All I did was ask her if she wanted a ride." And with that he began to walk away, leaving a very distressed Hermione and angry Draco behind. Slowly he led her to the seats near to them and sat her down on the cleanest one he could see. He looked around, hoping to see some sort of sign or help desk. From the ceiling hung many signs, none of which he really understood though. It was not a moment later when he saw the one he needed though. It read '_HELP AND INFORMATION_' with an arrow pointing straight down the long passageway. Draco sighed and pushed their bags underneath Hermione's chair.

"Wait right here, I'm going to go get some help." His reply was just a nod and a sniffle, but he took it as an 'okay'.

* * *

For about the fourth time now Draco had to explain what had happened to the woman at the desk. For some reason she didn't seem to understand what he was trying to tell her. Seemed pretty easy to him!

"Wrong plane." Draco stuck his arms out to the side and moved them up and down, doing a very bad impression of a plane.

"We got on." He used two of his fingers and made them 'walk' across the desk.

"Now were here!" he pointed at the floor. The woman looked at him quizzically and tilted her head like a confused dog.

"You know what never mind! I give up!" The blonde male stalked off muttering under his breath. The woman behind the desk watched him walking away and laughed, and then she went back to her work. Typing away on the computer in front of her.

* * *

"He should be coming back any minute now. I'm sure he will." Hermione looked from side to side shiftily. Trying to inch away from the man seated next to her. She could see out of the corner of her eye that he was leering at her, a disgusting grin plastered on his face. He could do with a good shave; stubble covered the lower half of his face. His clothes should be ironed, actually make that cleaned in the washing machine about three times then ironed twice! As soon as Draco had left, this man had come and sat right beside her. At first Hermione thought he was just being friendly, he introduced himself as 'Sebastian, the guy she'd been sat next to on the plane'. After the relatively normal questioning, name, age, where was she from etc. she noticed he was becoming closer and closer. _Come on Draco, come on. Don't leave me here alone any longer. Come on! _She urged him silently. And as if by magic, Draco's figure came into view. In her head she whooped and cheered.

"Let's go Mione." Draco pulled her up by her hand and retrieved their bags from underneath their seats.

"When will I see you again Hermione?" Sebastian asked.

"Possibly, let me see. Never!" Draco sneered.

"I was talking to her," Sebastian prodded Draco in the chest. "Not you."

"Why you-" But he was cut off by Hermione pleading him not to do anything.

**Read and Review.**


	9. One single bed

**Another chapter here, I'd like two more reviews before I upload another chapter.**

**I'd like to say a big thank you to all the reviews so far.**

**Enjoy!**

The two sat in silence, Hermione staring out of the window and Draco looking straight ahead, tapping his fingers on his leg. The inside of the taxi was nothing like one from England. It was decorated with patterned rugs and shawls, with beads and other charms hanging wherever possible. The back seats were slightly worn down but still comfortable. Indian music blared out from the radio, the kind you'd dance to if you were in a better mood.

"Where'd you say you were goin' again?" the driver asked.

"Just to a good hotel, please. We haven't exactly got anywhere in particular in mind." Hermione smiled at him through the overhead mirror, which the taxi driver returned.

They drove down the busy main roads away from the airport, cars, bikes and other forms of transportation lined the roads, all honking and beeping at one another to 'get a move on'. They drove out of the main land and drove down a road that led them to a much nicer looking part. It was quieter, lots more grass, trees and plants. There were only a couple of cars moving past and ahead but they were all travelling slower and more carefully. Lining each side of them lay huge buildings which must have been hotels and complexes. Maybe even shops.

"Ooh, stop at this one!" Hermione pointed out a cream building to the driver, who immediately turned and drove towards the open reception area. Draco craned his neck towards Hermione's side of the window to get a good luck at where _he'd _be paying for them to stay.

"I have the bloody credit card, I'm paying and I don't even get to bloody pick where we bloody stay. This is bloody typical of women. They choose the bloody crapshack and the men just have to bloody pay. God I'm making out as if were a bloody married couple!" Draco muttered angrily. Let's just say he was not in the best of moods after seeing Hermione conversing with that other guy in the airport.

"Did you say something Draco, all I keep hearing is you saying bloody? Are you bleeding, hurt? Oh, do you have a nose bleed? Here, no worries I have a pack of tissues somewhere in my bag," Hermione began to rummage through he hold-all. Things inside it seemed to rattle and flutter, god knows the kind of thing she kept in there. Draco was sure she murmured something about a first aid kit; he raised his eyebrows at her. "Here we go!" Eventually her hand emerged holding one single tissue.

"You expect me to use _this_?" Draco held it up tentatively in only the tips of two fingers. He eyed it cautiously as if it had some sort of a disease. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin sat beside her. Seeing the look she was giving him, slowly he lifted the tissue to his nose and pretended to blow.

"You could have just said you had a bunged up nose instead of lying you know." She took the tissue from him and stuffed it in a plastic bag that was lying on the bottom of the taxi.

"I never said I had a nosebleed, Granger."

"Oh, back on a last name basis are we again?"

The two stared daggers at one another.

"Sorry to break up this little, err…fight but I've taken the liberty of gettin' the bag out the boot for ya. I just need payin' now." The taxi driver looked at the two through the window. Slowly he opened the door to the driver's seat and slipped in, making the taxi bounce a little as he did. Draco passed his card to the front as a payment, whilst Hermione got out and stood by their bags.

* * *

The pair walked into the room and tiredly dropped their bags on the floor. As they did they both looked round the room. Red and yellow wallpaper adorned the walls, the odd picture of an Indian monument on them. It was a nicely polished wooden floor which by the looks of it you could easily slip on. In the corner was a lamp and next to it a red plush sofa with one yellow cushion propped up on it. To the right was a wooden door which led to a cream bathroom which had a shower, bath, sink, toilet and all the toiletries you could need. What surprised them both was what was in the middle of the room. One **single** bed, covered in a yellow duvet with red pillows.

"No! I specifically asked for two singles. Two! Can't they get anything right?! I'm going to ring reception right now and sort this out!" Draco grabbed the phone sharply from the holder that was lay on top of the bedside table and pressed a button on it. "Hello? Yes this is room 147…No I will not hold on a minute!…Okay I will…Yes I asked for two single beds and only got given one I need to change rooms…What do you mean?...No I can not, who do you think I am?...No I am not Miss Granger I'm Mr Draco Malfoy, _Mr_!...Whatever but my father shall be hearing about this! Be warned!" And with that he slammed the phone back down.

"And what did they say?" Hermione looked at him hopefully.

"No free rooms. They said we'd have to wait, I mean come on! Me, a Malfoy, wait? Preposterous!" He threw his arms up in the air.

"We're not in the wizarding world anymore you know, people have probably never even heard of your family here!" Hermione told him. Draco's eyes widened and he slumped on the sofa.

"Not heard of us? But were one of the best wizarding families!"

"And I thought you were smart," Hermione sighed, "Did you not listen to me? Their muggles Draco!" He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Now for sleeping arrangements-"

"I get the bed!" Draco immediately jumped off the bed and pounced onto the bed like a lion claiming his prey. Hermione rolled her eyes. _I thought he'd at least have the decency to be a gentleman and let me have the bed. I guess I was wrong. Looks like the old Malfoy colours are being brought out again._


End file.
